A Summer We Won't Forget
by lynnnr5
Summary: "Ally, please don't leave. I love you! Yes, you heard me, I freaking love you Ally Dawson!"/ AustinxAlly may have smut later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Since my other story is almost done, I decided to start this story! Hope you like it(:**

I'm Ally Dawson. I guess you could say I was your average punk. Skinny jeans, band t-shirts, bellybutton, snakebite and nose piercings. I'm in my Junior year of high school, and my friends are Cassidy James, and Dez Williams.

* * *

"Hey, Ally. How was school?" dad asked, as I walked into the house. "Fine dad," I responded, not really caring what he had to say.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about your behavior." I rolled my eyes, slipping off my vans and threw them on the floor. "Dad, relax. It's not something you need to worry about."

"Yes, it is. I've signed you up for a camp this summer. It's for teenagers from 13-18, and you're going," he demanded. "Dad! What the hell?" I yelled at him. "Allyson! Language!"

"I don't want to got to some stupid camp with preppy kids," I whined. "Ally, you're going and that's it! If I have to force you out of the door, I will," he threatened.

I ran upstairs, plopping down on the huge mattress. What sucked was summer started tomorrow, which means I'll be packing tonight, and leaving tomorrow for some stupid ass camp for babies.

My dad annoyed me more than you could even imagine. He was constantly bothering me and worrying about everything I did. I go out with my friends, and when I come home I feel like like i'm being questioned on every move I make.

I grabbed a few black suitcases from my closet, and filled them with clothes, shoes, make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste,etc. I threw the big suitcases against the wall, falling back onto my bed.

I freaking hope they have some kind of interaction that doesn't involve consoulers listening of following you everywhere you go. It would be nice if they had some kind of alcohol or something so I could forget about this dumb ass camp.

"Dad," I yelled from outside my bedroom, "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." Before he could respond, I slammed the door, allowing myself to lay under the covers.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Austin," my manager called for me. "What, Jess," I asked. Jess was my manager. Yes, I was a rockstar. I played guitar, drums, keyboard and many more instruments, as well as sang. And that's how I got famous, blah blah end of story.

"These headlines aren't getting any better. I mean c'mon, "Austin cheats on girlfriend, Jenna Davids," I mean were you even dating her?" she asked, harshly.

"I don't know, maybe?" I said, not thinking. "You have some bad behavior, and it ain't getting any better. That's why I signed you up for this camp. It will help you."

"What the hell? I don't want to go to camp! That's for children!" I yelled. "Well, first, you'll be staying in a house-like place that has a bunch of dorm rooms. Plus, it's for teenagers. Maybe you'll make friends."

"This is so fucking stupid." "Don't whine at me Austin. I'm doing this for you," she said, patting my back. "You don't have to do anything for me," I fake-smiled down at her.

"Nice try, but you're going. Go get packed, it's tomorrow morning. And I'm taking you tomorrow morning so you don't pull something and end up not going." "Why would I do that?"

"I know you more than you think, Austin. Now go get packed. You can bring your guitar if you want." she told me. I got into my car and drove to my house. I'm freaking eighteen, I shouldn't have to take orders from people. But I guess that's one of the downsides of being famous.

I unlocked the front door and walked into my huge house, throwing down my keys and phone on the counter. I walked upstairs, grabbing a suitcase from the hallway closet.

Making it to my room, I opened the suitcase. I put in my clothes, shoes, phone charger, headphone, and made sure to grab my guitar to take with me. The suitcase now sat in the corner, waiting to go to camp with me.

Poor suitcase.

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Ally! Get up!" my dad yelled. I yawned, making my way downstairs to see my dad. "Hey, dad. Today's gonna be so fun, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Ally. Stop with the attitude. I made you breakfast. Now, eat, then we're leaving." he demanded. I rolled my eyes, sitting in the chair at the counter.

He placed a bowl of cereal in front of me, so I ate it. After I was finished, I went upstairs to get dressed. I wore black jean shorts, paired with a green-blue shirt with a skull printed on it.

"Are you almost ready?" dad asked from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, slipping on my black vans as I ran down the stairs, suitcase and bag in my hands. "I'm ready dad. To have the best summer ever!" I said, again sarcastically.

He took my suitcase from me, and walked it to the car, opening the trunk to shove it in. "Why can't I live with mom?" I whined, "she wouldn't do this to me."

"She moved away with her husband, Melissa and Grant." My parents were never married. They dated, had me, and when I was 4, broke up. Mom got remarried when I was 7, and had Melissa, who's now 10, and Grant, who's 13. They moved and I was stuck with dad.

"Whatever, let's get this stupid ass summer over with." I hopped into the passenger seat, glancing out the window that sat next to me. I really will miss being free for the summer. And Dez and Cass- I'll miss them a lot to.

I pouted as dad got into the car, and drove. He was right. I'm going to camp not matter what happens. Even if it sucks so bad, which it will.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled, throwing my bags into the limo. "Jesus, Austin! Have some respect for the woman who manages you." she yelled, opening the door for me.

"I'm sorry," I calmed down a little, "I just don't want to go. I want to record music, and have concerts. I want to go on a tour instead of this. My first tour was awesome and to be able to go on another one would be the one thing I want. But no, I have to go to some behavior camp or whatever the hell this is."

"Like I said, this will be good for you. You'll have better publicity and you want get into trouble every time you go out," Jess told me as the limo started to move, "and I know how much you love going on tour and playing concerts. That's why when you get back, I've got you a few gigs."

"Thanks Jess. Maybe instead of camp, I could stay and record some new songs." "Again, nice try. But you're going."

* * *

Ally's POV-

"We're here Ally," dad said, pulling into the side. It was pretty nice. Sure, it was in a forest, some miles from my home, but there was concrete ground,a pool, a few huge buildings that had dorm rooms. It looked like a college campus, just a bit smaller.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," I whispered, getting my bags out of the trunk. Camp teen? What a lame name for a camp. Hopefully this won't be as bad as it seems to be.

"Hello, I'm the consular for the 16-18 year olds, Marie. And you are?" she asked, politely. Maybe too politely. "I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you," I said back, barely managing a smile.

"Let me take you to your room," she said taking my bags. "Sounds good," I responded, following her into the dorm for the fifteen through eighteens. "Bye dad," I called, remembering I wouldn't see him in a few months.

"So how many people will I be sharing a room with?" I asked, following her up the stairs to the second floor. "Three other people, Ally. Here we are, room 215."

She handed me the key, and I thanked her, walking into the bedroom. I looked around, seeing that there was two bedrooms on each side, and the main room included a couch, tv and kitchen area. This is pretty nice.

"Hey!" I heard a girls voice said. A girl with darker skin, and lightish brown hair and a guy with dark brown hair, and tanned skin came out from the bedroom on the right.

"I'm Kira, that's Dallas. And what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Ally, you guys look pretty cool," I smirked. "You too. That's a pretty cool piercing," Kira pointed at the snakebite piercing, "I wish I could get piercings, my mom doesn't allow it," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed, "hopefully we'll be able to bond, because camp ain't my thing." "That's okay, we come together every year. It's better than you think it is- trust me," Dallas told me.

"That's good. I thought summer would suck, but maybe it won't," I smiled a little. "So are you guys a thing?" I asked, noticing Dallas practically hovering Kira.

Kira blushed, "No, we're just really close. We've been friends since we were in second grade, so we're just really protective of eachother!" "Okay, good. I wouldn't want to hear you guys banging every night."

"No,no! You won't, Ally!" Kira said, blushing again. I giggled watching as her face heated.

"I wonder when your room mate will be here, Ally," Dallas said, to change the subject from them to me. "I'm not sure. Just to be sure, there are two beds, right? I don't want my roommate to be a guy, and have to share a room with him," I told them.

"Yeah theres 2 beds, no need to worry," Kira assured me.

The door swung open, and there stood Austin. As in Austin Moon, the boy who bullied me all through middle school until he left to home school, the annoying rocker guy.

"Oh my god!" Kira screamed, "Austin Moon's our roommate? That's a surprise." she giggled. I groaned, watching as he set down his bags and guitar case down on the floor.

"That's me," he cockily smirked, looking at the three of us, "which one am I rooming with? I sure hope it's not this one," he pointed at me. "Shut the hell up Austin. Do I really have to room with him?"

"Afraid so," Dallas muttered. I groaned, carrying my bags into the bedroom.

"I hate this," I whispered, unpacking the sheets onto my bed. "Don't worry princess, it's not any better for me," he complained.

"Get ready, Dawson. This is going to be a summer you'll never forget," he smirked.

What the hell was rocker boy up to?

* * *

**A/N- I'm really excited for this story. There will be smut later in the story, don't worry(; For now, there will just be teasing.**

**Bye, y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV-

I unpacked my stuff, folding my clothes and put them into the dresser, laying my stuff on the bathroom counter and making my bed. Ally was finished unpacking, so she lay on her bed, pencil in her hand.

"What are you writing there," I walked over, trying to grab the book she was writing in from her. I slipped it from under her, and held it up high so she couldn't reach it.

"Austin. Don't play your stupid games. Just give it to me!" she yelled, obviously very annoyed. "Hmm, I don't think so. I kind of wanted to read it. See what Dawson writes about," I smirked, walking to my bed.

I opened it, "I haven't been able to see my mom-" she grabbed it and slammed it closed. "What the hell? That stuffs personal. I don't want you reading it," she made a face and walked back to her bed, laying back down on her stomach.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out into the living room. "Hey, Dallas right?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied, flipping his hair to the right, "what's with you and Ally? She's pretty hot if you ask me."

"Her and I didn't get along in middle school. We picked on each other any time we could. It went on from there. I can't disagree with that last thing, though. She is hot."

He chuckled, grabbing his leather jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going down to the talent show. We have them every night. You should perform!"

I nodded, "How about tomorrow night?" "Sounds good, bro. See you later." I waved at him as he ran out the door.

I walked back into the bedroom, watching Ally fumble as she put in her piercing that was aligned right under her lip. "Nice piercing, Dawson." "Fucking leave me alone!" she yelled pulling down her shorts.

"Woah, Dawson. Giving me a show?" I winked. "No," she said, "I am taking off my shorts and changing into jeans. You're eighteen, not twelve. Does it really bother you to see a girl in her panties?"

"No, it's actually kinda hot," I stared at her. "I'm not intrested in any dirty things you're thinking about doing to me right now," she told me, slipping on her black skinny jeans.

"Those really work on you," I told her, trying to drive her crazy. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes, plugging in her headphones.

Someone's in a shitty mood.

* * *

Dallas' POV-

"Hey Kir!" I exclaimed when I saw her at the talent show. "Hey Dally," she giggled at the nickname she'd come up with a while ago. "I need to talk to you," I told her, smiling. "Sure, what is it."

"I kind of like Ally... But I don't want to rush right into a relationship with someone I don't know very well." She looked up at me, giggling, "Relax. It'll be fine. You need to go on a small date, get to know each other. If she's not the one for you, than at least you found out before anything got too serious."

"Wow. Thanks, Kira! You're a good friend," I smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "No problem, anything for you," she smiled.

I walked back to the dorm, unlocking the door with my key that was attached to a bracelet. "Anyone here?" I asked, walking in. I had no answer, so I walked into Austin and Ally's bedroom. Austin had his headphones in, playing his guitar and singing which was really good.

Ally sat on her bed, headphones in, writing in her book. "Ally?" I asked. She unplugged her headphones quickly and stood up, walking over to me. "Hey Dallas," she smiled. "Hi Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?"

"That sounds great!" she said, blushing slightly. "Okay! How about we go out to get coffee later? There's a small cafe down in the lobby. I know it's not much, but I'd love to get to know you. Plus, activities don't start until tomorrow."

"Sure, I love coffee," she laughed. "Great. We can go around 2:30 if that's okay?" Ally nodded, "Sounds great. But one question." "Sure, what is it, Ally?"

"Well, what do we do for camp activities?" she asked, biting her lip. "We get into groups and do things like boating in the lake, hanging out, things like that to get to know each other. It's not as bad as it seems. They don't even pay attention to what we do, so no worries."

"Well that's a relief. I was scared we were going to have to play baby activities like ring around the rosie and shit like that," she said. "No," I laughed, "nothing like that. I promise."

"Okay. See you later then," she smiled as I walked out. I hope she's the one.

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Crap. I'm gonna be late," I muttered, putting on my white shirt, leather jacket, and light pink, short pencil skirt. "Is Ms. Dawson going somewhere?" Austin asked, coming up to me.

"Yes. Now leave me alone." I moved past him, slipping on my vans. "Austin, get the fuck away!" I demanded, as her crept back over to me. "Let me help you out," he smirked, pulling off my leather jacket. "That's hotter," he licked his lips as her examined the white, see-through tank top.

"Perv! Get away from me, and give that back!" I yelled, snatching the jacket from his hands. "Where are you going anyways?" he asked, curiously. "I'm going on a date. With Dallas," I told him, grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Wow. That player. Good luck with him," he babbled. "Shut the hell up, you don't know him." "I know that, but I do know that he was messing around with some sixteen year old chick yesterday."

"You're just trying to get me not to go. And I don't know why, because you hate me. So, please, get out of my way, and let me go out with Dallas," I demanded. "Ok, Ally. But I warned you."

I rolled my eyes at him, and walked out. That boy really needs to be punished. What a bastard.

* * *

**A/N- Second chapter, yay! Please leave reviews. Suggestions are appreciated.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV-

"Hey Dallas," I smiled, sitting down in the booth across from him. He looked up from where he was sitting, "oh, hey Ally. Sit, please," he motioned to the seat. I sat down, scooting in. "So Ally, you like music, right?" I nodded, happy he knew I liked music. Without music, my life would be boring, bland.

"That's cool. You know, my dad owns a recording studio, after summer you should come by and record a song with us. Do you write?" My face brightened, making me more interested in the guy that sat across from me. "Oh my god! That would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, looking down at the table, "definitely. Want some coffee?" I opened the menu, looking through the coffee they served, "sounds great. I'd love some." I told him, moving the menu to the end of the table when I decided on what I wanted.

When the drinks got to our table, Dallas decided he would pay for the drinks. "Thanks, Dallas. I've had a really good time tonight."

* * *

Austin's POV-

Ally was still gone. _Still. _I quietly slid over to her small bed and grabbed the worn out, leather book that sat on the sheets. I held it in my hands, making my way to my bed. A big, pink letter 'A' was carved onto the front, giving the old journal uniqueness. I mean, she was quite the distinctive girl.

Carefully, I opened the front, revealing pen smudges followed by words and words. I flipped the book to an older page and read from the beginning-

_Mom, why did you have to go? Dad and I loved you. Now you're married and expecting. I don't want to be a sister. I want to be you and dad's only daughter. You and dad always knew how to cheer me up, and I loved you for that. You're stories and singing always made me feel so much better. Mom, you made me realize something; the World's not always going to be so good and happy. So I'm changing. Forget about my cute, floral clothes, I'm changing. Anyways, leather and skinny jeans was for me, anyways. Thanks, mom. Thanks for leaving me. Have fun, because I sure will._

Wow, I wasn't ready for that. So that's why Ally's went punk.I sure as hell would be mad, too, if my mother did that to my family. Flipping the book back to the cover page, I set it on to Ally's bed, making it look like no one looked in it. I could hear the front door open and muffled voices are being carried into the room, so I plug in my headphones, and lay down on the bed.

The sound of giggles, than silences, and than giggles again, is making me thing they're kissing. Eventually, this stops, and the door opens revealing Ally. Nervously, I stumble back, tripping on my clothes scattered across the floor, and fall on my bed. "Hey," I say awkwardly, getting up.

"You're an idiot," she said, sniffling a laugh. "Ally?" I asked, slowly going up to her, "I'm sorry." She looked up at me with a very shocked look on her face, "ha, you're sorry. Austin Moon is actually sorry? The Austin Moon who pushed me around, called me names, made fun of me? Hard to believe." She turned around, walking to the bathroom.

I grabbed her wrist, and her, not being able to wriggle from my grasp, turned around, anger obviously evident on her face, "what," she spat, "what do you want." I made sure I'd softened my grip on her, "Ally, I'm sorry for everything ple-"

"Shut the hell up, rocker boy. I know how this goes down. I forgive you, you laugh. It always has to be a joke with you." Ally pulled, and pulled and finally got out from my grasp, "always."

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Kira," I cheered, looking up and down her body, "you look amazing!" She smiled, grabbing the red lipstick from the bathroom counter, "and you look sexy," she smirked. We were getting ready for our first party here.

"Now pucker up and let me put this lipstick on you." I turned to her, my lips puckered out toward her. She slowly applied the dark shade of red to my lips, and she was right; I _did _look sexy. I wore a tight, black dress, showing every curve my body had, and cleavage, it was there. The smoky eyes and red lips really added to the out there look.

"C'mon Kira, we both have hot dates waiting," I winked, hooking my arm to hers. "We do," she smirked, walking out of the bathroom with me. Austin and Dallas stood in the living room, waiting for us. Wait, Austin?

"Uh, Kira?" I asked, "can I talk to you, over there?" She looked confused, but agreed, following me to the corner. "What is it?" She looked really confused, like I'd just spoke french. "Kira? Why the hell is Austin your date for tonight?"

"Oh, that. Well... he asked me to go to the party with him and I wanted a date, so-" I looked at her wide-eyed, "you said yes." She blushed, nodding slightly, "I said yes!"

I groaned, pulling her back over to Austin and Dallas._ Make note to cover your cleavage whenever you're around Austin_, I reminded myself. "Well, let's go!" Dallas exclaimed, pulling his long arm behind my half-covered back. "You look hot," Dallas' raspy voice rang into my ear.

I let out a slight moan when I felt Dallas slap my ass. All three of my companions looked back at me. "Heh, sorry," I whispered, composing myself. Well, shit. If he does that all night I'll run out of excuses. When everyone had turned around, forgetting about the previous events, Austin turned around and winked at me. This was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

**A/M- Omfg, the next chapter is gonna be amazing. I have it all planned out and I'm really excited for it! Please, leave suggestions for any other stories or one-shots you'd like to see happen. They can be rated anything, I don't mind writing it! If you want to see something happen in this story, please review or PM me if you want me to write anything.**

**Favorite, follow and REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV-

Colorful lights flashed, the sound of boy and girls voices mixed together, and alcoholic aromas filled the sweaty, humid air. Of course, we were all underage, but this party wasn't monitored by adults. lf it was, we'd be wearing dresses down to our ankles and drinking from juice boxes.

l turned to get Dallas, but he was no longer standing at my side. Cursing myself for letting him out of my sight, l began walking around the large ballroom. Teenage girls in tight, skimpy dresses, such as mine, were grinding against boys; some obviously drunk and some just having fun.

"Hi, babe," a soft, but scratchy voice stung my ear. l turned to see a boy, maybe my age standing against my back. l could smell the alcohol on his breath as he breathed deeply on my untouched neck. He slightly pulled my hair to the side and l could feel deeper and heavier smelling breaths on my neck.

"H-hi," I stuttered, my muscles tensing up, "who are you?" He grinned, ignoring the obvious question, "you look so lovely, and _sexy_," he pulled me close to him. And to say I wasn't horrified, disgusted and totally freaked out, would be a lie.

The boy started to grind into my behind, causing me to release a few moans. As good as it felt, I didn't like it. Not one bit. "S-stop," I whispered, closing my eyes in fear, "stop!" I yelled louder this time. Tears now began to fall, ruining the make-up I'd spent forever on.

Suddenly, the body was removed from me, and I felt a comforting sensation from my head to toes. "A-are you gone?" I whispered, eyes still slammed shut. "He's gone," a different voice said, grabbing my shoulders. I flinched at the touch, gasping.

"It's okay. I won't do anything to you," the voice said again. I turned around, taking in the shaggy, blonde hair and dark eyes. Austin.

"Austin," I gasped, "d-did you do that?" my voice was filled with tears. "I did," he whispered, "I told you I was sorry," he whispered, putting his hands back on my shoulder, "it wasn't to be funny, I care about your feelings, Ally."

I smiled up at him," that's so sweet of you, Austin. I, wow, I can't believe Austin Moon did that." But once the Austin thing had sunk in, I'd remembered the guy who'd tried to get me in bed with him and the tears came one again.

"Ally, come on, we're leaving," he picked me up, swinging me around his back.

We reached the room, and he laid me down on the couch in the living area. "Ally?" he asked, walking over to me, "want to talk?" I sat up, throwing the tissues in the trashcan, "yeah. First, what happened to Kira? And Dallas?" I asked, sniffling to rid of the tears that had just showered over.

"Dallas went to get drinks for you, and ended up getting drunk before he could find you. And Kira? She left me for some other guy she used to know. I think they dated," he scrunched up his face, and scratched his head. I giggled, looking at his facial expressions.

"What?" he asked, looking at me, confused. "Your face looks so focused when you think." He laughed, "well, I am a singer. I got to be focused." I nodded, "okay, second thing, can we be friends? I realized you were sincere when you apologized. An enemy wouldn't save their enemy from practically getting raped."

"Sure thing. You're a sweet girl, you know that? No guy should be doing that to you. And just remember," he started, looking more serious than he had ever tonight, "you can tell me anything. _Anything._" It almost seemed like he knew something. Maybe he did. I wanted to ask him about it, but I let it go.

"Anything sounds like a lot. But I'll be sure of it." He smiled, pulling me in for a hug. I felt so safe in his arms. "We should probably be getting to sleep. Friend," he smiled, pulling off his shirt. "Sleep sounds better than anything right now. Friend," I giggled, changing into sweats.

* * *

"Ally," a voice whispered, shaking me, "Ally." I popped my eyes open, sitting up. "Austiiin, I'm tired," I whined, falling back onto the sheets. "No, Ally! I promised Dallas that I'd wake you up," he said, grabbing my shoulders and lifted me up so I was leaning against the head board.

"Fine," I groaned, pulling my weakened body from the comfortable bed, "why'd he want me up so early?" Austin walked over to me, placing his hand on my head, "sorry to ruin your fun, but we have a camp activity in a few hours," he smiled, knowing I didn't want to go to it, "but I seriously don't either."

"Now go get dressed. The bathrooms all yours," he pointed towards the bathroom door. I mumbled a thanks, walking into the bathroom with my clothes. As soon as I was finished dressing, I walked out to Dallas. "Hello, Alls," he said, grinning down at me, "I see you and Austin are friends now," he laughed, taking my hand in his. Yes, we were boyfriend-girlfriend now.

All four of us walked down to the field where everyone met for the activities. "Good morning to each and every one of you," the instructor began, a grin on her face, "our activity for today is music. We'll all get into groups of 2, and you guys will practice the song. Whoever wants to perform will be able to.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled, grabbing onto my arm. I giggled, prying his arm off, "why do you want to be with me, Rockerboy?" We began to walk back to the room, "well, I remember in middle school you were an amazing singer."

"Wait, how did you hear me sing? I never sang to people back then because of my stage fright," I asked, somewhat confused. "Well... I kind of overheard you in the music room one time. You were really good!" he tried to defend himself. "Whatever. I can sing for people now, so what should we sing?" I picked up my phone, scrolling through my music.

"How about this?"

* * *

**A/N- I ended it in an awkward place. I know. But the whole friends thing was a big step, so there it is. Sorry, it's kind of short, but I'll update soon.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready Austin?" I smirked, turning towards the boy. He held a wooden guitar in his hand, and we both had the microphones in front of us. We stood on the stage in front of everyone in our camp group.

He strummed the guitar, getting us ready to perform.

**Ally- **

_Should I trust my heart or my head?_  
_I wish that I could just replay the thoughts of things I never said_  
_Should I use my heart or my head?_  
_I wish that I could just turn back the time or start over again_

**Austin-**  
_But if we're laying it on the line this time_  
_I better say this now_

**Both-**  
_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_  
_It's okay that I feel this way_  
_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_  
_Cause you know I need you so_  
_Don't make me_  
_Don't make me_  
_Feel low_

**Austin-**  
_So tell me why did it take_  
_Twenty-six years to figure out how to love_  
_Just to throw it all away?_  
_(Throw it all away she said)_  
_Maybe if you'd been a little bit smarter_  
_Maybe if you tried hard enough_  
_I wouldn't question why I shouldn't stay_  
_(why I shouldn't stay)_

**Ally-**  
_You expect me to come back around._  
_Make sure you understand._

**Both-**

_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_  
_It's okay that I feel this way_  
_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_  
_Cause you know I need you so_  
_Don't make me_  
_Don't make me_

_Don't make me walk out the door_  
_Don't you throw it away_  
_Don't make me_  
_Don't make me_  
_Cause I'm leaving for good_  
_And I'm not coming back again_

_(I'm not coming back again)_

**Ally-**  
_When I said it was over I meant it_  
_But now I can't let you go_  
_But still I can't accept_  
_That you make me feel so_  
_You make me feel so_

_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_  
_It's okay that I feel this way_  
_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_  
_Cause you know I need you so_

_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_  
_It's okay that I feel this way_  
_You make me feel low_  
_Don't make me feel low_  
_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_  
_Cause you know I need you so_  
_You know I need you so_

Everyone clapped, applauding our performance. "Wow," I exclaimed as I ran off the stage, "that was really good." Austin smirked, looking down to me, "were pretty good together." He grinned down at me, his eyes connected with mine. I was so lost in the moment, that when he leaned down to kiss me, I didn't deny. I kissed him back.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ally. You have a boyfriend." I wiped sweat from my forehead, "uh it's f-fine. You're a, uh, really good kisser by the way." Wow, I just said that. "Really?" I grabbed his neck, pulling him back down. "What the hell is this?" a voice screamed.

Dallas.

"Shit..." I muttured. "Yeah, that's right, slut. Why the hell are you two kissing? I knew I shouldn't have let you guys get too comfortable," he growled at me, causing me to jump back and almost falling over on Austin. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You're sorry? Whatever. That doesn't fucking take back that little make out session you just had with Austin. We're over." He walked away, trying to find Kira probably.

"Ally, I'm sor-"

"No. Don't talk to me right now. Every bad thing that can happen always happens to me. I should of just ditched you and all the rest the first day I got here. It has always been better not to be loved or love. That way when someone is gone, I don't miss them." I told him, beginning to cry.

He tried reaching out to hug me, but I pulled away. "I said leave me alone!" I yelled, running back to my room. I lay on the bed, crying my eyes out. The jorunel sat by me, dying to be written in it, so I couldn't resist. I pulled my diary open to a new page that quickly became wet with tears.

_Diary, never trust boys. Wait, scratch that. Never let boys trust you. They jack around with your feelings like your heart is just full of nothing. I wanna go home. I want my mom, my dad. I'd settle for anyone but Austin or Dallas. Anyone that won't just rub my back and ask my what's wrong. I want someone who will make me a stronger girl. Not pity me. Fuck, I just want my damn mom._

I threw the journal across the floor, slumping into the bed. Tears flowed from my eyes, soaking the blankets that lay below me. I lost the boy I loved. I never even loved him, did I? This is why you should never trust boys.

* * *

I opened the door to the small bedroom Ally and I shared. The lights were off, but the moon light gleamed in through the window. It shone on Ally's face. She wasn't asleep, but her eyes were nearly shut and her cheeks were stained with wet tears.

Poor thing.

I softly tip-toed over to me bed, stripping down to sweatpants. My body told me to go over to Ally, to comfort her, but my head told me no. She did tell me to leave her alone, but I just couldn't leave her alone.

"Ally," I whispered, walking over to her side of the bed, "Ally, are you there?

I saw her body shift, and knew she was awake. She sat up, looking into my eyes with her dark ones. Her makeup ran down her cheeks, alongside tears. Her t-shirt was ridden up, showing her belly. It was the first time I noticed her belly-button piercing, and the tattoo right below that read,

_Mom._

"Austin," she managed, coughing slightly as my name escaped her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Jesus, this girl. She knew how to play with emotions. I scooted over the chair from the other side of the room, and comfortably sat in it, taking her hand. I noticed she seemed to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Allyson." She cringed at her real name. "Listen, you're a sweet, lovable, beautiful young woman. I respect that. Nothing you did earlier affected out friendship. Sure, out friendship isn't a strong one, but it means something to me. You are not a slut, he was just upset."

A slight smile spread across her face. "Thanks, Austin. That's really sweet of you. You're a good friend."

As I watched her face, the smile, the gleam in her eyes, even the tattoo on her stomach, as weird as it seems, I couldn't help but think about what she'd written in her journal a few days ago. I still wanted her to talk to me.

"Ally, remember, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Actually," she whispered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, "can we talk?"

"Anytime." I smiled, patting her head.

"My mom, she left when I was younger. We, uh, don't k-know why, but she did. And I'll never forgive her. She ran off... started another family. She forgot about us, Austin. Do you know how bad that feels?"

I shook my head. I really had no idea how that felt to be in that position. At all.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I wish I knew how it felt. I wish I could help you," I whispered, looking into her moist eyes. "It'll be okay, Ally. I'm here."

"I want to agree, but I-I just can't," she whispered, her head slightly leaning down, exposing the top of her head to me.

I eventually crawled into her bed, putting my arm around her. Her body shook as she cried into her hands. I watched, in pity, as she tried to calm herself down. Nothing she did seemed to work.

"Austin," she murmured, looking into my eyes, "thank you."

"Anything for a friend, Ally. Anything for _you_."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I want to make one of them jealous of the other, because OVBIOUSLY they're having some feelings for one another.**

**So who should it be? Jealous Ally or jealous Austin?**

**VOTE.**

**And Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Austin? Ally?" A high-pitched voice squealed, waking me up. Kira. I opened my eyes, realizing where I was. In my bed. With Austin wrapped around me. His legs connected with mine. His arms cradling me. His face in my hair. I must've fallen asleep last night when he tried to comfort me.

"Kira, it's not what it looks like," I explained, trying to squirm from Austin's grasp. He was to strong. "Aw, but you guys look so cute like that," she cooed, pursing her lips. I groaned, falling back onto the bed. "He was just trying to make me feel better."

"Whatever you say." She walked out, trying to stifle her laughs. "Austin," I whined, punching him in the chest, "wake up Austin." He groaned, moving over which forced me to be moved with him since he was still holding me in his arms,and I felt his morning boner. "Fuck... I mumbled. "Austin!" I yelled, slapping him once more.

He jolted up, his arms releasing me. "Thank you. Now c'mon, get up."

* * *

I lay in my bed, bored and sad as hell. This whole thing with Dallas was a mistake, because I really liked him. I think I still do. Austin kept trying to cheer me up. Putting his arm around me, telling me it'll be okay, kisses on the forehead. It's not what you think, we're just friends. Good friends. It's safe to say I think he might even be my best friend.

The door flew open, revealing Kira.

Kira. I haven't really had a good conversation with her since day one. Maybe it'd be good to get out of this room, stop thinking about boys, and hang with a friend. A _girl_ friend.

"Hey, Kir." I smiled slightly as she crept over to my bed.

"Ally, I know it's been hard with the whole Dallas thing. Would you like to go hang out with a group of girls across the hall? They're all really sweet, and said they'd love to meet you. We can watch movies, talk about boys, gossip, talk about boys, stay up late, oh did I metion talking about boys?" she asked, sarcasm in her eyes.

I giggled. "That sounds great, Kira. I could really use some time with some girls. Not these pigs."

She laughed, "I totally agree. Now, c'mon. Let's go."

* * *

"Hi." I waved to the 2 girls who sat in front of me. There was one girl; a Lationo, who had long, curly black hair, and she was really short. The other girl was a taller girl and had long, brown hair. More of a caramel color.

"Hi! I'm Trish!" the shorter girl said, waving at me.

"I'm Brooke," the other girl proclaimed, grinning widely at me.

"I'm Ally. It's nice to meet you."

"Kira, Ally. Sit!" Brooke demanded, patting the spots by her.

Kira and I sat down on the pillows, next to eachother. I'm guessing these two shared a dorm together. There was no bedrooms, just two beds, and the kitchen/bathroom and living room plan we had in addition to our bedrooms.

"So," Trish said, her eyesbrows wriggling, "you share a room with_ the_ Austin Moon, so I've heard."

I nodded. "I do. We used to know eachother, so it's not as awkward as sharing a bedroom with a rockstar."

"What's been going on in there." Brooke winked, looking over at me. "I mean, sharing a room with a hot rockstar would get me totally turned on."

"Oh, you guys have got it all wrong! Austin isn't like that. We haven't had sex if that's what you're saying," I confirmed, shaking my head.

"Aw, no sex?" Kira asked, giggling. "She's right. I haven't heard anything yet, but this morning I woke up and they were cuddling!"

I slapped my right hand on my forehead. This is why I'm friends with guys. They're a lot easier, as surprising as it sounds. "Like I said this monring, he was helping me with my break-up. He's just a friend, guys. Just a friend," I confirmed, _again._

"I still don't believe you, Ally," Trish said, making all the girls crack up. That's it- I'm done.

I got up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"Leaving. I was right; guys are so much easier than girls."

And with that, I left.

* * *

If you were me right now, you'd probably be freaking out. I'm surprised at myself for not. I'd gotten back to my dorm after leaving the girls a few minutes ago, went to my door, and slowly opened it. And what I'm seeing, I almost don't want to look away from, as wrong as it is.

Austin jacking off.

It's hot- I can't deny that. Most guys look pretty hot with their hand on their manhood, pumping up and down on the piece, their long, raspy groans. He sounded so... sexy. And his face. It was almost as hot as his groans. His mouth was wide open, his hair messy, sweat dripping down his face. I didn't want to stop watching.

My hand made it's way down to my clit, fingering myself through my panties. _Stop, Ally. He's your friend._ I couldn't help it. It was just so hot. My fingers made their way inside of my panties, rubbing softly along my slit.

"Ally.." Austin moaned, "oh, fuck.

Wait.

He just said my name. No, he moaned my name. While masturbating. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have been watching.

* * *

"Ally. Ally!" Austin called, across the room. I could barely look at him the same. He was jacking off to me.

"What is it, Austin?" I asked, pulling the headphones from my ear. I fisted the soft material below my fingers, nervously. He smirked, making his way over to me. Something about his facial expressions made me suspicious.

"Austin, what are you going to do to me?" I asked, suspiciously. His smirk was forced back on his face. "Austin..."

He picked me up, without warning, and ran through the room, past Dallas, and down the staircase of the dorm. Once we made it outside, he didn't stop, but kept running until we made it to the lake.

The lake was so beautiful. Clear blue-green water that looked almost glass like, light sand sat on the shore and the sun shone perfectly down.

"Austin," I muttered, looking over to his face, "this is gorgeous." My eyes scanned the water, searching for anyone- or anything. I looked at Austin's face, watching as he focused on the lake.

"Ally, I have a question for you."

"What is it, Austin?" I asked, almost nervously.

"I want you to come to a party with me. I know we were just at a party, but this isn't a party for this camp. It's an album release party."

"So what you're saying is we're going to have to es-"

"Yes, Ally. We're going to have to escape here. Just for a night."

I thought hard about this. We'd have to plan a one night escape plan, then a way to get back in.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Ready Ally?" Austin asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

I looked over my body once more. He had told me to wear something sexy, but this almost felt too much. I was wearing a short, tight green dress. It was strapless, and showed a lot of my cleavage. I had my black pumps on, and had done my makeup darker and more sexy than usual.

I slowly opened the door, listening to the click of my heels as I walked to Austin.

"Wow..." he mumbled, looking over my body, "You look great." Warmth flooded my cheeks, making them a rosy pinkish color. "Thanks."

He led me out of the room, standing strangley close to me. Even with these 6 inch heels on, he was still a good five inches taller than me. I giggled to myself, watching as Austin tried to be sneaky, making sure not to get caught. I mean, we were sneaking off the camp.

"Being sneaky, aren't we?" I asked, smirking up at him.

"Mmmhmm. We'll make it."

We'd eventually made it to a car. Not his, but one of the employees. And my body cringed with guilt as he drove away.

We were so gonna get it when we get back.

* * *

**A/N- Please review, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter**

* * *

"Ally," Austin slurred, licking beer off his lips, "I love you." They were drunk. Both of them. And not just a little drunk; they were really drunk. They weren't thinking about the after consequences when they were gulping down beer after beer.

"I love you, too," she slurred back, clumsily tripping onto him.

"We should head home," he whispered to her.

Even as drunk as she was, Ally knew they needed someone to drive them home. After all, her and Austin were in no condition to drive right now.

Austin stumbled over to the bartender who was handing beer, wine and anything else to the people who sat around ther bar. "Ma'am, would you mind taking the lady and I home? I'll pay for your taxi to get back here."

She nodded, pulling out from behind the bar. I mean, it was her job to get drunk customers home. Austin led Ally and the woman out to the car they arrived here at. All three of them got into the car, Austin and Ally tightly packed together in the back.

The barretnder drove them to where the directions said on the GPS the car had, and eventually they'd made it back to the camp site. Austin handed the woman money, some for a tip for driving them home, and some so she can get home in a taxi.

"Thanks," Austin said, gripping his hand on Ally's back.

As soon as the woman left, Austin hurriedly ran upstairs, connecting hands with Ally. They rushed through the door, up the stairs, and to their door. Austin fumbled with the key, but finally opened it, rushing them to their bedroom.

As soon as they got into the room, Austin pinned Ally against the wall, roughly kissing her. And Ally loved it.

"Mmm, someones eager to see me," Ally growled into Austin's ear, looking into his eyes.

"You're so sexy," he groaned, moving down to her neck. His tongue traced the soft, pink skin that was very openly shoved into his face. He listened to her soft moans, as he grazed her skin, biting and nibbling across the pale skin. To him, she tasted better then anything he'd taken in tonight.

He moved his hand around her body, getting to know how she felt, as he continued leaving a hickey on her neck. He pushed her dress up, allowing him to see her bare stomach, as he moved his hands up and down her skin. She loved his touch.

Austin released, admiring the dark hickey he'd left on her neck. Ally's eyes were shut in escatsy, as he pulled her dress off, leaving her in her strapless, black bra, and her matching, lacy panties. He loved seeing her like this.

Ally only felt his hands against her. After all, she was drunk, and his touch was all she wanted. All she craved. She brought her hands around his neck, gripping onto his shoulder; which still were fully clothed. Her eyes were once again, shut, as he picked her up, having her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Austin," she moaned, grabing onto the hem of his shirt, "take if off. Right now." He smirked in response, pulling off the fabric.

"Better?" he asked, watching her eyes scan over his abs.

"Yeah. Much. Now, it's my turn."

She climbed on top of him, bringing her lips down to his swollen ones. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted. Their tongues fought one another, both wanting to dominate the other. Ally decided to let Austin win, as she was running out of her breath, and wanted to please him.

Ally brought her hand down to his pants, palming his dick from the outside. He let out a soft, slow moan, trying not to cum in his pants. He wanted to save that for her.

"Mmm, Ally. Take my pants off," Austin growled.

She nodded, unbuckling his jeans. Ally slid them down his legs, pulling them off of his ankles, and threw them in the forming pile of clothing by his bed. Hopefully more than just their clothes would end up in that pile before they go to sleep tonight.

Ally hungirly ripped off his underwear, taking in the huge dick he sported. Damn, she wondered if that would even fit inside of her. She hadn't engaged in sexual activities for a while, after being caught having sex when she was sixteen. It's been at least a year and a half.

"Fuck..." she whispered, "you're so big."

Her hand made it's way to the big piece, slowly pumping it up and down. Her hand around him felt so good. Ally's touch drove him crazy. She brought her tongue down to his dick, twirling it around the tip. Pre-cum leakd from him, and she licked it into her mouth.

Ally drove her mouth onto his dick, going in and out slowly and carefully.

"God, Ally, don't fucking stop,"Austin groaned, pushing his hands into Ally's curled hair.

She smirked up at him, then went back down, licking up the vein that was alongside the left side of his shaft. Her mouth wenas far down as she could go, taking in the huge piece, enjoying it almost as much as she did. She watched his face as she did this, sweat trickling down the side, his mouth wide open. Just like how it was when she saw his maturbating.

Austin felt himself begin to vibrate, so he warned her. Her eyes, full of lust, met his as he began to cum. Ally took in into her mouth, letting the thick, hot, white cum dive down her throat. She loved it.

"Fuck, Ally!" he groaned, finally getting his release. "Come here, babe," he whispered lustfully, pulling her panties right off in a swift motion.

He saw her for the first time, and drunk or not, he saw how pretty and hot her pussy looked. He brought his hands up to her bra, unclasping the thin, cotton piece, and threw it on the floor where the panties had been. Austin wanted so badly to dive right into eatig her out, but he decided he wanted to feel her first.

He brought his large hand down to her lips, slightly opening them so he could feel the inside, where he'd never touched her before. It was soaking wet down there, and he felt himself getting hard, although he'd just gotten a blowjob from her.

"Mmm, someones wet. For me?" he asked, pushing a finger inside of her. She let out a soft moan, her eyes clenching shut. She nodded, feeling him add more fingers.

Ally let out another moan as he used his thumb to trace her clit, playing with it as he pumped now four fingers in and out of her. She was so wet for him, he could very easily slide around inside her. When she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out, replacing his fingers with his tongue. She gave him a blowjob, which was amazing, and she deserved something back.

His tongue slid around the slit, taking in the wetness she'd leaked. This was for sure the ebst thing he had ever tasted. Ally. His tongue made itself inside of her, licking around her walls.

"Austin," she moaned, gripping onto his bleach blonde hair. "I'm gonna cum!"

And she did. Into his mouth. Austin used his tongue to scoop up everything, all the cum she'd just released onto his face. He brought his finger back down to her entrance.

"Lick this," he said, putting his finger up to Ally's lips. Oh, those bright pink, plump lips. She did as he said, licking everything off the finger, until it was just ehr saliva.

Ally got up, about to sit on Austin's dick.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Austin asked, smirking.

"I'm gonna ride you, babe." She winked, slowly sitting down on his large cock. The two both let out loud moans as she made her way to the bottom. Austin's head fell back, feeling the tightness of her pussy clenching against his dick. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

"Fuck, yeah," Austin growled, as she started to bounce up and down on the piece.

Ally jumped up, then back down, feeling his dick his her g-spot each time. It was a wonderful feeling, and she, as well, had never fely anything like this. Never. Austin was surprised when he watched his dick disepear into Ally. He didn't think it was that easy to put his length into her.

"God, Ally, you're so fucking tight," he groaned.

He watched as her boobs jiggled as she bounced. It made him that much more horny. He took this time, to take her boob into his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Fuck..." Ally growled, biting into her lip, "oh yeah."

Austin brought his hand down to where they met, pinching her clit slightly. He was abiut to cum, and he would hate it if they didn't both cum together.

"God, I'm gonna cum, Austin!" Ally moaned, breathing deeper.

"Me too. Cum with me," Austin demanded, feeling himself shoot up into her.

"I'm cumming," she moaned, slowing down the pace, "I'm cumming."

They both released, and calmed down from their high easily, falling back on to the bed. Yes, they were naked in bed together, and people would definitley question them, but that would come in the morning. And they didn't think about that as much as they did the amazing sex they just had.

* * *

**A/N: Who saw that coming?(; lol, please review! I'm in the writing mood, and MIGHT write another chapter if I get some good reviews! And I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a one-shot, because I want to write one, too(;**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, the light from the sun shining through the glossy window. Ally lay next to me. I didn't think much about it, after all, this had happened before,

I was naked.

Why was I naked?

In bed.

With Ally.

She opened her eyes, looking up at me with those big brown eyes. She quickly sat up, the blankets on my bed wrapped around her body.

_Mmm, her body._

_Shut up, Austin. _

"H-hi Ally. Hope you slept well," I told her, secretly slipping my boxers on.

"I did, but I have a headache. We shouldn't have drunk so much last night." She shrugged, not giving a thought about it.

What did we do last night? I mean, obviously we had sex, unless we just like to sleep naked when were drunk. I thought long and hard about it. Something finally came to me. And I wasn't too ready to tell Ally about what had gone on last night.

_"I'm gonna ride you, babe." She winked, slowly sitting down on his large cock. The two both let out loud moans as she made her way to the bottom. Austin's head fell back, feeling the tightness of her pussy clenching against his dick. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt._

_"Fuck, yeah," Austin growled, as she started to bounce up and down on the piece._

_Ally jumped up, then back down, feeling his dick his her g-spot each time. It was a wonderful feeling, and she, as well, had never fely anything like this. Never. Austin was surprised when he watched his dick disepear into Ally. He didn't think it was that easy to put his length into her._

Oh my God. We did have sex. And she enjoyed it as much as me. At least when we were actually doing it.

"Ally..." I muttered, "do you know what we did last night?" I didn't even look her in the eyes. My eyes wandered around the room, finding the pile of clothes. Our clothes.

Her face; it was confused. She was thinking, trying to remember what had happened.

"Fuck," she whispered, "fuck, Austin, we had sex!"

I nodded. "We were drunk out of our minds. I am so sorry, Ally. I didn't mean to disr-"

She kissed me. Her lips against mine, just like last night. She tasted so good.

And then she left.

Like nothing had happened.

The funny thing?

She was still naked.

* * *

"Kira," I whispered, knokcing on her door, "please answer."

She opened the door, inviting me in.

"Ally I'm really sorry about the other night."

"It's okay, Kir. Really. I have a confession. You might hate me, but it's worth it."

I shut my eyes, trying to fight the tears that stung at my eyes, begging to be released.

"Tell me, Ally. You're one of my best friends," she whispered, putting her hand over mine.

"Kira," I began, one tears escaping, "I slept with Austin last night. You guys were right."

"Oh, Ally. Why did you do it?" she asked, caringly.

"We were drunk. Horribly drunk. And for some reason I let him get between my legs. I feel disgusting!" I cried, flailng my arms like a baby.

"Ally... relax. It'll be okay. It was just a one-night thing that wasn't supposed to happen. Don't let it bother you."

I smiled. She was right. We'd never have sex again, and we'd barely even have to talk about it. It would be a small converstaion, telling one another that it just wasn't something we were intrested in, and just forget it.

* * *

"Ally," I called her name for the millionth time, "we have to talk about this."

Sure, she might have been pure little Ally before, but I needed to talk about this.

"C'mon, Als."

"Fine, Austin! But what's there to talk about, huh? We got drunk at some part that _you_ dragged me off too, and we got horny and crazed. That's what fuckin' teenagers do when they need a release. And last, but not least, we had fucking sex. Happy?" she yelled.

"Ally, you can't possibly take back everything that happened last night, do you?"

"I-I," she murmured, not even looking into me eyes, "I do."

"Wow, hard to believe when you barely look me in the eyes and whisper everything. You should be confident, like me." I smirked at her.

"You mean cocky," she whispered, covering her mouth.

"Ally, this, to you, will sound really dirty, but right now I want to throw you over my thighs on your stomach, and spank your ass so you can realize what a bad girl you're being right now."

"Too bad. My ass is for me, only," she squeaked.

"Cute. It was also for me last night," I told her, giving her a wink.

Her mouth hung open. "Austin! Don't talk like that."

"Sorry," I apoligized, unsincerely, "but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't be so sexual. We're supposed to be friends," she told me, smacking me chest.

"I know, I know. No more sexual tension between us, yeah?"

"Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go apologize to Brooke and Trish. I told them I'd never sleep with you, and I guess I kinda lied." She quietly murmured the last part.

I laughed. "Wait, you told them you wouldn't sleep with me? That's not strange."

"Austin," she threatened, "you better not say one more fucking thing."

"How did that conversation get started? You just couldn't stop talking about me." I winked at her.

"Austin! I told you not to talk about it! Now, I gotta go," she said, running out of the room.

But I could see that blush on her cheeks. Ally Dawson just couldn't hide anything from me.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this was a short chapter, but I know exactly how this story will go on, and end, so don't worry, I'm not putting this together as I go.(;**

**Review. Remember, reviews encourage me to keep writing!**


End file.
